Yes, evil indeed
by Aloe
Summary: Part two of Evil very Evil.


It was early morning when Mai woke and slid out from under Kaiba, pausing for a moment to look at the other three, curled together like puppies on the very rumpled mattress. Smiling, she spread the quilt over them, and yawning, padded to the bathroom.  
It was Christmas week, and the city was all but snowed in.  
Perhaps, she thought as she showered, I should give Yuugi and Yami a call, and invite them to breakfast. Breakfast. Now there was a lovely thought. "Unfortunately," Mai muttered to herself as she tried to untangle her hair, "the list of things I know how to cook properly is pitifully short, and I don't think the boys will be thrilled to wake up to instant coffee and cold cereal. But Tea--" Mai dug through Kaiba's closet, looking for something to wear. "Tea knows how to cook. If I can wake her up without waking the boys, between us we ought to be able to get something on the table."   
  
"Hey you, good morning."  
Tea squinted up at Mai, eyeing her ragged gym shorts, and a tee shirt that must have been Kaiba's at some point, judging from the way it clung to her.  
"I brought you some clothes. There wasn't a whole lot to choose from, unless you want to wear suits that are a foot too long for you, but there's some sweats that look small enough, and a couple of tee shirts. The bathroom's through that door-- grab a quick shower, and let's see about cooking some breakfast.  
"Thanks, Mai." Tea said, gathering the clothes and heading to the bathroom. "But I thought you didn't cook."  
"I don't." Mai answered, shutting the door, and gasping as the steam from the shower hit her. "But you do. Could you possibly make the water any hotter?"  
"I don't think so." One arm fumbled around the edge shower curtain, and Tea stuck her head out. "Want to join me, Mai?" she asked, dripping soapy water on the tile floor.  
"If I must. We've gotta make it quick, though, I'm starving."  
  
Mai and Tea walked down the hall towards the kitchen, damp, flushed and pink. Mai was blushing, and a satisfied smirk hovered around the corners of Tea's mouth.  
"You learn way too quickly, Tea." Mai remarked, pushing open the heavy doors to the kitchen.  
"I'm skilled. You check the cabinets, I'll raid the fridge."  
"But what am I looking for?" Mai started opening cabinets at random, looking for something prepackaged.  
"Oh, good grief." Tea dumped an armload of food on the counter and stuck her head back in the fridge. "Never mind." she said, her voice muffled by the door, "I'll look. You wash the strawberries and cut them up. After you do that, I'll show you how to make waffles."  
"I was thinking of calling Yuugi and Yami." Mai said, chopping berries and dropping them into a serving bowl.  
Tea blushed, and said nothing.  
"What? You don't want to?" Mai asked, feeding Tea a strawberry.  
"No-- I--" Tea stammered, growing pinker.  
"Come on, even I think he's cute."  
"I like him, it's just that, he's so-- I can't see him ever--- I mean, what if we offer and he's offended."  
"You'll never know unless you ask." Mai replied, popping the last berry into her mouth.  
"I guess." Tea poured the last of the muffin batter into the pans, and set them on top of the oven. "I could get used to this kitchen." she said, dumping the dishes into the sink. "Everything's computerized and precise and--"  
"There's no Joey eating the muffin batter."  
"Yeah, that too. If you're gonna call Yuugi, you'd better do it now, brunch'll be ready in about forty-five minutes, and it'll take them that long to get here."  
"What's brunch?" Mai asked, looking for the cordless phone.  
"Brunch. Breakfast and lunch. Duh." Tea rolled her eyes and shoved the muffin pans into the oven.  
'Why brunch?" Mai asked, pulling herself unto the counter and cradling the phone against her ear. "It's ringing. Why not lukfast?"  
"Lukfast sounds stupid."  
"And brunch doesn't?" Mai muttered. "Yuugi? Oh, hi Yami."  
Tea slowly wiped off the counter, trying to eavesdrop discretely. "I'm fine. Was wondering if you and Yuugi wanted to come over for breakfast." She paused. "No, we're still at Seto's. Tea and Joey." A longer pause this time. "I would have said stupid, but either way."  
Tea edged closer, trying to hear Yami's half of the conversation. No such luck. Why couldn't he learn to talk louder?  
"Yes, the problem was resolved." Mai continued. "It took longer than I expected, but I was satisfied with the solution. Regarding your related problem..." Mai trailed off, and again there was a silence.  
This time it lasted so long that Tea contemplated looking for another phone and eavesdropping properly.  
"I think it might help, Hon. You'll never know unless you try. How about this: I won't do anything blatant until I have some idea-- Yes, Mokuba is at home; he'll be there. Of course not! I'd never-- Well, say that, then, it's as good a reason as any. Go on, ask him. No, I'll wait right here." Mai scribbled absently on the pad next to the phone, frowning as she realized she had been sketching a rather graphic scene from last night.  
"Hey Yuugi. Wonderful, we'll see you then. No, don't worry about it, Tea's made plenty of food."  
"Well?"  
"Fret not, Hon: they're on their way over-- even Yuugi can't resist Tea-cooking."  
  
"That was wonderful, Tea." Joey said, reaching across the table to grab the last piece of sausage on the platter, eyeing the piece on Mokuba's plate. Mokuba hastily jammed it into his mouth, and smiled innocently at Joey.  
"I agree." added Yami, "Such a meal would have made a fine royal feast."  
"Hey, isn't anyone going to thank me, after all, I cooked too!" Mai drained the last of her orange juice, pretending to pout.  
"Mai cooked?" Joey smirked at Mai, and added, "Tea, I can't believe you'd let her endanger a perfectly good meal."  
"Hey, smartass, I'll have you know I chopped all the berries you ate, and helped with the waffles."  
"I thought they tasted a bit odd." Yuugi said, reaching for the last one and drowning it in syrup.  
"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Mai exclaimed, glaring at Kaiba, who was gazing intently into the dregs of the berry bowl.  
"I was looking for traces of blood." Kaiba replied, dodging the napkin Mai threw at him.  
"I need someone to take me to Yoshi's house. There's this report-" Mokuba trailed off, looking around the table expectantly.  
"You finished that report last week." Kaiba said. "You're planning to play video games and consume large amounts of sugar. You won't go anywhere near a book."  
"I will so."  
"Oh really? And which book would that be? Name one, and you can spend the weekend there." Kaiba folded his arms and stood, towering over Mokuba, who looked singarly underwhelmed.  
"The phone book: we're planning to order pizza." Mokuba retorted triumphantly.  
Mai coughed suddenly, and Joey choked on his coffee.  
Kaiba's lips twitched, and he paused before replying, "Very well, go on. I will see you on Monday, no sooner, is that clear?"  
"Crystal." Mokuba bounded out of the room, as Kaiba sat down, trying not to meet Mai's eyes.  
"Big Brother?" Mokuba called from the safety of the hall.  
"Yes?"  
"I lied."  
"Oh? How so?" Kaiba stood, ready to glower again if necessary.  
"We'll read more than the phone book this weekend. See, I found this stack of manga under your bed, very educational stuff. We're planning to read--"  
"You! Mokuba, don't you dare--!" Kaiba ran after Mokuba, who scampered up the stairs torwards his room, laughing wildly.  
"Ah, siblings." Joey said knowingly, "The fun never ends."  
"I suppose I must go to Mokuba's aid." Yami stood, pushed in his chair, and headed for the stairs.  
"I want to ride with them. Yoshi's sister is about my size, and I can borrow some clean clothes." Tea said, tugging at the baggy sweatpants she had stolen from Kaiba's closet. "Besides, she has a couple of my cds; I'll never get them back otherwise. I'll see if I can find something to fit you too, Mai."  
  
Half an hour later, Tea dragged Mokuba and Yami, still debating the necessity of weak monsters in a hypothetical ideal deck, to the car, shoved them both in the back seat, and left for Yoshi's house.  
Mai finished loading the dishwasher, and curled up on the couch with her sketchbook, planning to draw a few scenes from the previous night.   
Joey had disappeared a few minutes earlier, intending to check on Kaiba, who was still sulking upstairs.  
Mai had just finished a rough outline of Tea, nestled between Joey and and Kaiba, when she looked up to see Yuugi standing in front of her, looking distressed.  
"Mai, where are the bathrooms? I've been walking around for ten minutes, and can't seem to find-"  
"Top of the stairs, first door on the left. It's near the holly plant." Yuugi disappeared hastily and Mai went back to her drawing.  
  
Much to his relief, the bathroom was exactly where Mai had said.  
Drying his hands, Yuugi noticed a small marble statue across the hall from the bathroom. Frowning, he walked over to examine it more closely, his bare feet padding silently over the thick carpet. He had just decided that it had to be a Kaiba ancestor, (it was something about the ears) when he heard a whimper, quickly stifled.  
Worried, he crossed the hall, and started to push the door open when he heard soft laughter, followed by a smothered moan. More cautious now-- Surely Pegasus' henchmen couldn't have penetrated the additional security features-- he eased the door open a bit farther and peeked through.  
Kaiba was sprawled across the bed, half naked and moaning softly, hands fisting into the heavy quilts, head resting in Joey's lap.  
Joey smiled down at him, running his hands over Kaiba's flushed face. As Yuugi watched, paralyzed, Joey bent over Kaiba, kissing his neck.  
Kaiba arched upwards, panting, eyes fluttering closed.  
Joey bent down again, whispering in Kaiba's ear.  
Kaiba nodded, and Joey moved to lay down next to him, unzipping Kaiba's pants. They kissed again as Joey's hands moved lower to--  
No! They couldn't possibly be doing that. Joey wouldn't do that. Joey was tough, a fighter, a street punk. Joey was tall and strong and wrapped around Seto Kaiba, kissing him senseless.  
And Kaiba, Kaiba who never backed down, never gave in, who was willing to jump off Pegasus' roof before he'd admit he needed help, was writhing beneath him, whimpering, ripping at Joey's pants, pulling him closer. He must have been mistaken. Of course, that was it: Mai had spiked the waffles. He'd better look again to make sure.  
Well, maybe just once more, this time sitting down.  
  
Yuugi staggered back down the hall, into the bathroom and locked the door.  
Thirty seconds later he was wiping off the wall, and refolding the hand towel to hide the stains. He sat on the floor panting, eyes closed, as the past ten minutes replayed themselves in an endless loop.  
Yami would have liked watching that. Yuugi wasn't quite sure where the thought had come from but it brought with it a entirely new version of previous events. He sighed, and reached for the towel again.  
What was going on? And why did it-- did he-- Surely he couldn't really want to--with Yami. Mai. He'd talk to Mai.  
  
Mai put the last bit of shading on her sketch, and sprayed fixative across it, pausing to admire it, then setting it on the table to dry. She stood, stretching, and wandered to the kitchen. Returning with a cup of steaming tea, she paused for a moment in front of the window, admiring the snow covered garden. As she stood, debating between a sketch of Joey and the statue in the garden, the door opened and Yuugi edged into the room, red faced, flustered and very rumpled.   
"Mai." He said, blushing, "Can we talk?"  
  
It took several pots of tea and a box of chocolate cookies to coax the whole story out of him, but Mai was good at listening, and there was plenty of time. Between bites, the tale tumbled out.  
"But I don't understand." said Mai, sketching absently on a napkin, "Why does this bother you so much? Joey's your friend, the same as before. And Kaiba, he's still-- Well, nothing's changed there either."  
"I know. It's not that."  
"Than what?" Mai said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, careful not to look at him directly.  
Yuugi stared at the tablecloth, his fingers tracing the design woven into the fabric. Then hung his head and blushing, muttered, "I think I wanted to be there, with them. With Yami."  
Mai walked around the table and stood next to him, straightening his tangled hair.  
"I'm sure they wouldn't have minded." She watched, fascinated, as he blushed even redder, noting absently that his neck was exactly the same colour as the tips of his hair. "I could ask, if you'd like."  
"... I couldn't. I..." He trailed off, confused.  
"Not without Yami, huh?" Mai said, wryly.  
" I ... I guess not."  
"Guess you're going to have to tell him how you feel, then." Mai said, rubbing his shoulders. "Relax, Hon. It's going to be all right."  
"No it won't." His voiced echoed angrily in the empty kitchen. "He'll say I'm too young. He'll say I don't understand. He'll say that it's a stupid crush and I'll get over it. Joey's not any older than I am, and he and Kaiba were ... together. And I know Tea and Joey have. Joey told me all about it."  
"That was nice of him." Mai said, grimacing. "Wonder how Tea felt about it."  
"I never told her I knew, but I told Yami about it. We can share everything else, that's expected, but this time, when it actually matters-"  
Yuugi flung his head back defiantly, blinking rapidly to clear the tears that were starting to gather in the corners of his eyes. He wasn't a baby, and he certainly wasn't going to cry like one.  
"Your other self ..." Mai murmured. She sighed, and got up to make another pot of tea. "Here's my advice Yuugi: Tell him everything. Be honest. I think it will turn out well, but if it doesn't we'll be here to comfort you."  
"Yeah, right." Yuugi muttered, crushing his cookie into crumbs.  
Mai opened her mouth to continue her argument, but the back door opened, and Tea fell through, laughing and covered in snow.  
"I will throw more snow at you." Yami's voice floated into the kitchen causing Yuugi to jump, spill his tea, and bolt for the stairs.  
"Oh good grief." Mai muttered, rummaging through the closet for towels to dry Yami, who was heading towards the dining room, still covered in snow.  
"Honestly, I give up." She threw a stack of towels at them and stomped upstairs, looking for Kaiba.   
Tea's voice rang out behind her "Mai? Please don't get mad, Mai. It's only water, and we'll clean it up."  
Mai snorted rudely and continued upstairs, pausing at the top to listen.  
Across the hall was Kaiba's office; she could hear the quiet clicking of his computer keys. She paused to collect her thoughts, then knocked.  
There was silence for a moment, then footsteps, and Kaiba stuck his head around the door. "Yes?"  
"Can I come in?" Mai asked.  
Kaiba glanced back into the room, then opened the door for Mai, closing and locking it after her.  
"What's go--" Mai began, but stopped as Kaiba jerked his chin toward the couch, and the tear-streaked Yuugi huddled in the corner.  
"Oh, Honey." Mai crooned. Sitting down, she wrapped her arms around Yuugi, and he turned, snuffling into her shoulder. Mai looked at Kaiba, eyebrows raised.  
"Scared." he said silently. He leaned over, placing his mouth close to Mai's ear.  
Mai, under the pretense of smoothing Yuugi's hair, placed her free hand over his ear, and looked questioningly up at Kaiba.  
"Won't ask." He said, his lips barely moving. "Scared. Sick." He gestured to the wet carpet across the room, looking mildly peeved. "And keeps crying."  
"Get Yami?" Mai whispered back.  
Kaiba shrugged, and shook his head.  
"Why bother?"  
Mai gestured to Yuugi, who had snuggled against her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "I'm taken. It'll be ok." she added, smiling.  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, and gestured at the still trembling Yuugi.  
"Both do." Mai elaborated.   
"Ah." Kaiba nodded, understanding. "Good." He kissed Mai quickly and headed for the stairs, and, sighing, she turned to comfort Yuugi.  
  
After fifteen minutes of holding and murmuring soothing words, Mai was starting to get frustrated. "Yuugi." She said at last, leaning down to look him in the eyes, "This has got to stop."  
He sniffled and dragged his sleeve across his face.  
"What am I supposed to do?" He whimpered. "It's not like I can forget today."  
"You'll have to tell him what you saw; how it made you feel." Mai reached for a box of tissues, offering them to him.  
"I can't." Yuugi muttered, wiping his eyes angrily and tossing the tissues at trash can.  
"Yuugi, listen to me. This is enough. It must stop. You can't spend the rest of your life hiding in Seto's office. I'm sure Yami's already worried about you, eventually he'll come looking for you, and you'll have to tell him something; it might as well be the truth."  
"I'll think about it." Yuugi muttered sullenly.  
"Pretend with me for a moment." Mai said, gritting her teeth, "Suppose you loved someone. Suppose they never showed any interest in you or anyone else. What would you do?"  
Yuugi shredded a tissue and thought. "I'd drop a few hints, and hope they noticed."  
"And if they didn't?" Mai asked, crossing the room to pick up the wadded tissues.  
"I guess I'd wait for them, if I really loved them. 'Cause I'd know how I felt, but I wouldn't want to force them into anything."  
"Well then." Mai said, smiling at him, "Perhaps you should let Yami know it's time to stop waiting."  
"But--"  
"Enough. You have nothing to lose. I'm going to put on some clothes that fit me, then go and be a good hostess." Mai kissed him on the forehead and left, sighing.  
Honestly, a girl set out for a weekend of decadent sex, and instead--  
She pulled on the jeans Tea had left outside the door for her, and followed the smell of chocolate chip cookies downstairs, and into the kitchen. Inside she found the boys sitting around the table, playing poker, and eating cookies. Tea was watching, offering bad advice, and thumbing through a stack of cookbooks.  
"What?" Mai asked, astonished, "No duel monsters?"  
"I wouldn't let them." Tea explained, pouring more milk into her glass, "I wanted a peaceful weekend."  
"Ha! My polymorhped Queens beat your diamonds." Yami exclaimed, sweeping the messy pile of coins toward him.  
Tea rolled her eyes and added, "Of course, some habits never die."  
Mai snickered, and sat down next to Kaiba. "Ok, Joey, deal me in."  
As Joey dealt the cards, Kaiba leaned towards Mai and murmured. "Yuugi?"  
Mai watched as Yami edged closer, listening.  
"He's sulking." She said, choosing her words carefully, "Didn't like what I told him."  
"He is all right?" Yami asked, looking at his hand.  
"I think he will be."  
"Uhm, guys? What's going on?" Joey asked, sorting his cards and tossing coins into the center of the table.  
"Yuugi saw us." Kaiba said simply, glancing at his cards, and upping the ante.  
Joey paled, and dropped his cards face up on the table, the game forgotten.  
"Oh crap. He hates us now, doesn't he? I mean, it's ok if he hates you Kaiba, you guys can just go back to being rivals, but, he's my friend and-"  
"Joey."  
"He's my best friend, and this-- this whole weekend really-- was kinda a surprise, and maybe if I tell him that he'll think about forgiving me, I mean-"  
"Mutt." Kaiba said, exasperated.  
"Hey! You said you weren't going to call me th--"  
"Joey, hush." Tea said, putting her arms around him. "I think Kaiba's trying to tell you something."  
"It's ok, Joey." Mai said, watching Yami, "Yuugi doesn't hate you."  
"Are you sure, Mai?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Very sure, actually."  
"Good grief." Tea whined, hugging Joey tighter, "How many people do I have to share you with?"  
"It's ok, Tea. I think Yuugi is taken." Mai said, gathering up the cards.  
"He is? By who?" Tea glanced around the room, looking confused.   
Yami folded his arms and smirked at her, tilting his chair back.   
"Oh." she murmured, blushing.  
"Hey, how many people do I have to share you with?" teased Joey, leaning down to kiss her.  
"None." she mumbled around his lips.  
Kaiba snickered, and put his arms around her, winking at Mai.  
"Hey! What are mmm-" Tea managed, before her mouth was covered completely.  
In the midst of the resulting chaos, Yami took Mai's arm and dragged her into the sun room.  
"What happened Mai? What did he see?"  
"He saw Joey and Seto. Together."  
"Ra." Yami sagged wearily against the window. "Did he-- What did he do?"  
"Panicked." Mai hid her smile, watching Yami fidget.  
"Well?"  
"Then he talked to me and Seto."  
"Could you be any less helpful?" Yami growled, unconsciously crushing a violet plant in his fist.  
"Yami," Mai said gently, "he's afraid that you'll reject him."  
"My light--" Yami headed for the stairs.  
"No wait--," Mai grabbed his arm. "he'll come to you, I promise. You just need to be patient a little longer."  
"But he's scared." Yami argued, "I can't let him-- I have to--"  
"No Yami, you don't. He has to come to you; you are well aware of that. If you don't allow him to consciously choose you, you'll always wonder if he was somehow coerced."  
"But I have to do something." Yami sighed, slumping against a potted tree.  
"Oh, Hon. You can still reassure him, just don't initiate--"  
"You are bossy." Yami muttered peevishly. "How does Kaiba put up with you?"  
"I have my uses." Mai replied, silently gritting her teeth. "Besides, he's just as stubborn as I am. But I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me for a minute, Yami, my pager-"  
"Go." Yami poked at the scattered dirt and the crumped violet plant. "Ugh. Do you think Kaiba is going to notice this?"  
"I doubt it." Mai called back, pulling out her cell phone as she left the room. "Not if you clean up the dirt, anyway."  
Mai slipped through the door to Kaiba's office, closing it behind her.  
"Yuugi." she whispered, "Yami's alone in the sun room."  
"Uh-huh." Yuugi muttered, watching the snowflakes melt and drip down the window.  
"Oh no." Mai replied, pulling him to his feet, and walking him out the door, "You're not going to do this to me. This is my vacation, and I'm not going to sit here and watch you mope all week."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Yuugi." Mai said, thoroughly exasperated, "This is selfish. It's not fair to me, to your friends, to Yami."  
Yuugi paused, and Mai watched his eyes flicker back towards Kaiba's bedroom as he thought.  
"No." he said slowly, "I guess it's not." Looking dazed, he stumbled slowly downstairs toward the sun room.  
Mai watched him for a moment, then, cursing the size of Kaiba's house, headed for the back stairs. She was just in time to shoo Yami back into the sun room, and shush the others.  
Joey and Tea were clamoring for an explanation, but Kaiba had already knelt against the wall between the kitchen and the sun room and was listening eagerly.  
  
Yuugi stood in the doorway of the sun room, watching Yami repot a violet plant. He stood there a long moment, then, gathering his courage, he crossed the room.  
Yami scooped dirt around the half crushed plant, watching Yuugi out of the corners of his eyes. His light was trembling, and Yami wanted nothing more than to hold him, kiss him and-- No. Mai was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He might be able to duel for Yuugi, but this was different. He turned to Yuugi, smiling, sending waves of reassurance through their bond, and waited.  
Yuugi reached Yami, took a deep breath, and said: "Y-Yami, I love you."  
Yami smiled and pulled Yuugi to him, ruffling his hair.  
"And I, you, aibou." He sat down next to a potted tree, and motioned for Yuugi to join him.  
"No." said Yuugi, pulling back to look at Yami, "No, you don't understand." "What don't I understand, Yuugi?"  
Yuugi broke off a strip of trailing vine and, winding it around his hands, he began to talk.  
  
"So you enjoyed watching Joey and Kaiba?" Yami said sometime later, shifting uncomfortably, embarrassingly grateful for the early winter sunsets.  
"Uh-huh." whispered Yuugi, blushing. "But--" He trailed off, picking the last leaves off the battered piece of vine.  
"But what?" said Yami, brushing leaves out of Yuugi's hair, and shifting closer to him.  
"I, well-" Yuugi unconsciously snuggled closer to Yami as he spoke, "I didn't just want to watch."  
"Oh?" said Yami, trying to keep his voice steady. "Are you interested in Joey or Kaiba?"  
"No!" Yuugi looked shocked, then paused, reconsidering. "No, I don't think so. I mean, Joey's my friend, my best friend, but he has Tea," He wrinkled his nose and thought for a moment, "At least I thought he and Tea were together. And I know Mai and Kaiba are. And Kaiba, well, I like him well enough now, but I hardly know him. I'd never consider-- well, you know. Mai would kill me."  
Yami thought of Mai going after Yuugi with a frying pan, and bit back a snicker.  
"I am afraid I don't understand, then. You are not attracted to Joey or Kaiba, yet you wished to join them."  
"I don't know." Yuugi bowed his head, and sifted through the gravel littering the floor, "I guess they looked happy together, and I wondered what it would be like to be there, to have someone happy to be with me, someone who loved me."  
"You have many people who love you, Yuugi." Yami said gently, stroking Yuugi's back, forcing himself to keep quiet.  
"I know." replied Yuugi, and he looked sadder than ever. "It's not the same thing, Yami." He said helplessly. "I watched them, and I kept thinking of you."  
"Oh?" Yami shifted a bit closer, and bit his tongue, hard.  
"I thought-- I was hoping that-- maybe you and I--" He trailed off, gesturing.  
Behind him, Yami bit his tongue harder, tasting blood, and ran his hands through Yuugi's hair.   
"I mean, we're a lot closer than Joey and Kaiba, maybe-- Well, maybe we could--" Yuugi blushed and fell silent.  
"You want to experience what you saw."  
"No! Well, yes, but it's not just that. I mean, I want-- Oh, forget it Yami. Just forget I said anything." Yuugi muttered, flopping down and closing his eyes.  
"Aibou?"  
"I'm going to sleep." Yuugi wiggled around on the gravel trying to get comfortable.  
"Is that all you want, Yuugi?" Yami asked, tugging at Yuugi's arm until he sat up again.  
"No." Yuugi turned toward Yami, exasperated. "No, that's not what I want at all. I love you, Yami, and, well, we share everything else. After what I saw today, I had hoped we could share this as well. But I don't want it to be a one-time thing. I want to keep you-- I want you to love me best."  
"My light." Yami replied, smiling, "I would be delighted to do that."  
"What?" asked Yuugi, nonplussed, "Don't you have to think about it or something?"  
"No, love. I did that a long time ago." Yami gathered Yuugi into his arms and held him close.  
Yuugi snuggled against him for a minute then--  
"Why didn't you say something, Yami?"  
"I knew what I felt, Yuugi, but I was not going to influence you merely for my pleasure."  
"Perhaps you were scared as well?" Yuugi said.  
"Nonsense." Yami replied a bit wryly, "Pharaohs are incapable of feeling fear."  
"Sure they are." Yuugi buried his face in Yami's shoulder, muffling helpless laughter. "And I have this bridge I'm looking to sell--"  
"Why do you own a bridge?" Yami asked, perplexed. "And why would you wish to sell such a thing?"  
"I-- You--" Yuugi fell backwards unto the ground, laughing hysterically.  
It was over. He had actually talked to Yami.   
"Aibou? Yuugi? Are you well?" Yami was hovering over him, looking genuinely worried.  
"F-fine." Yuugi managed before collapsing into helpless laughter again.  
  
Snickering, Kaiba turned to the other three, scattered around the kitchen.  
"Well, it's settled."  
"But what happened?" Tea asked, as she chopped vegetables for dinner.  
"Yeah, where are the juicy details?" Joey added, eating the veggies almost as quickly as Tea sliced them. "Ow! Stop it." He added, as she wacked his hand with the knife handle.  
"Guys, that's really not our business." Mai said, slouching in her chair, boots on the table, sketching costumes. "Ok, who stole my yellow pencil?"  
"It's on the floor."  
"Besides I was listening, not watching." Kaiba added, fishing the pencil out from under the table."  
"True. Thanks, Hon." Mai replied, kissing him. "What's the plan for the rest of the weekend?"  
"I know what I'm doing."   
"Hey! Stop it-- I'm working. My boss'll kill me if I don't get these done, Seto."  
Mai swatted at his hands, and leaned forward to set her sketch book down.  
"I am your boss, Harpy. Hold still."  
"If you insist." Mai froze as she set her book down, feet still on the table.  
"This is convenient." Kaiba smirked, kicking the chair out from under her.  
"You brat!" Mai exclaimed, giggling, as she fell, taking Kaiba with her, to land in a tangled heap on the floor under the table. "But, seriously, guys," she said as Kaiba kissed her face, his hands fumbling under her shirt, "what are the plans regarding Yuugi and--"  
She broke off as Kaiba whispered in her ear.  
"That's what I'm doing tonight, my pet harpy. I do hope you're up to the challenge."  
"Mai, I've never seen you blush before." Joey commented, looking interested. "What did you say to her, Kaiba?"  
"I said--" Kaiba stood, leading Joey away, and murmuring softly near his ear.  
"Well, if they're interested, I'm all for it." Joey replied, his eyes measuring the girls.  
"Mai, I'm suddenly frightened." Tea said dumping vegetable peels into the trash.  
"Hell, there's only four of them. We can take them." Mai said, picking up her sketchbook once again.  
"Oh, you'll take us all right." Joey snickered, putting his arms around Tea. "In fact, let's suppose that--" He trailed off to whisper in Tea's ear.  
"Oh my." Tea said slowly, "That's just-- wow."  
"Does that mean you approve?" Joey asked, running his hands down Tea's back.  
"Yes." Tea nodded quickly, "Of course I do."  
"Wonderful. Move your feet, Mai." Joey said, putting a stack of dishes on the corner of the table.  
"Yes, it is indeed wonderful." Yami said, appearing in the doorway, Yuugi clutching his hand tightly.  
Mai smiled: Yami looked indecently satisfied, and Yuugi was glowing.  
"Congratulations, you two."  
"Thanks, Mai." Yuugi chirped. Yami led him over to the table, and sat, pulling Yuugi into his lap.  
"You won't be able to eat like that, Yuugi." Tea said, opening the oven to check on the roasting chicken.  
"I'll be fine. Yami'll have a hard time, though." Yuugi said, stealing Tea's forgotten glass of milk, and helping himself to the cookies.  
"Not at all." Yami replied, stealing Yuugi's cookie, "My dinner's sitting in my lap."  
He smirked as Yuugi slowly turned bright red.  
"Yami, may I speak with you for a moment?" Kaiba asked, biting into the last cookie. "Tea, you'll have to make more of these."  
"I'll help!" Joey exclaimed, opening the chocolate chips.  
"Certainly Kaiba." Yami said, setting Yuugi on the floor and standing.  
"Excuse me a moment, Yuugi." Yuugi nodded, his mouth full of cookie crumbs, and, a moment later, Yami and Kaiba disappeared upstairs.  
  
Tea peeked in the oven again, then pulled out the rolls, setting them on top of the stove. "I think everything's pretty much done; when everyone gets back, we can eat. In the meantime, I want to see the sun room I keep hearing about. Mai, is there really a fountain in it?"  
Mai nodded gratefully.  
"Uh-huh. The switch is to the right of the door, next to the light switch. I'll call you when the boys get back."  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Tea said, shoving Joey through the door, managing to balance two plates of food in one hand, as she reached for a couple cans of soda. "If we're not back, just go ahead and eat without us."  
  
The door swung shut, and Mai turned to Yuugi.  
"What do you think Yami and Seto are talking about?" She watched as he stood thinking, and finally shook his head."  
"I ... I don't know."  
"Sure you do." Mai replied. "Tea and Joey are still together, as are Seto and I."  
"But I saw Joey and he was--" Yuugi stammered, confused.  
"I know." Mai said quietly, setting the table. "They're beautiful together, aren't they?"  
"Yes." Yuugi muttered, blushing.  
"You mentioned something about wanting to join them?" Mai continued, pouring water into the glasses. "Perhaps with Yami?"  
"I don't know." Yuugi whispered.  
"Don't feel that you need to make a decision now, Hon. Just remember that both you and Yami are welcome to join us. Any of us."  
"Really?" Yuugi asked, wide-eyed.  
"Really." Mai smiled, and handed him the basket of rolls. "And I suspect that Seto and Yami are upstairs having a similar conversation. Well-" Mai amended, hearing footsteps in the dining room, "Were upstairs, anyway."  
  
"Aibou?" Yami said, as Yuugi sat quietly, buttering a roll for the fourth time. "I want to think about it, Yami. You can, if you'd like." Yami leaned over and whispered in Yuugi's ear, grinning. Yuugi thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded.  
"You're evil, Yami."  
"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Mai remarked, looking into the sun room. "Well guys, we might as well go ahead and eat."  
"That bad?" Kaiba asked, helping himself to chicken.  
"Oh, you know those two."  
"Indeed." Kaiba said, shaking his head, "And they'll show up after dinner and the dishes."  
"Hungry, no doubt." Mai added, offering the rice to Yuugi.  
"I will be sure to eat now, then."  
"Probably a good plan." Mai replied, digging in herself.  
  
By the time they finished dinner, the sun had already set, and the room was all but dark. Kaiba stretched, and got up to turn the lights on.  
"I'd thank Tea for dinner, if she was here." Mai remarked, as she stacked the plates.  
"Don't be so quick to thank her." Yuugi said. "She left the dishes for us."  
"Still with four people, it's gonna go fairly quickly, right?" Mai replied, gathering up the last of the silverware.  
"Pharaohs do not wash dishes." Yami stated, tilting his chair back, and folding his arms defiantly.  
"And I have to check my email." Kaiba added. "Who knows what might have gone wrong in the last hour."  
"And I-- well, I'm company." Yuugi said quickly, sitting on Yami's lap.  
"I would like to remind you-" Mai calmly replied, setting the dishes in the sink, "that revenge is a dish best served cold."  
"Oh, I'm scared." Yugi said, cuddling closer to Yami. Kaiba, who had a bit more experience with Mai's temper, edged quietly toward the door.  
"As well you should be." Mai tilted the faucet, spraying water at the boys.  
"Stop it, we'll help you!" Yuugi called, as Yami twisted, trying to shield him from the worst of the water. Kaiba opened the freezer door, ducked behind it, and packed crushed ice together to throw at Mai.   
As the fight continued, (Yugi and Yami had armed themselves with a stack of wet dish towels) the room grew steamy and Joey and Tea slipped back in to join the fray. Alliances shifted, then shifted again, and finally everyone lay laughing, panting, on the wet, soapy, (the dish soap was Tea's idea) kitchen floor.  
"You know," Kaiba said, his head in Mai's lap, "I do have a rather nice hot tub."  
"What about the dishes?" Tea asked.  
"Oh, let 'em soak." Mai replied, pushing wet curls off her face. "I'll do them tomorrow."  
  
Ten minutes later everyone was sprawled in the hot tub, chatting quietly: Tea curled in Joey's lap, Yuugi dozing on Yami's shoulder. Mai and Kaiba were discussing specs for a waterproof laptop.  
"Of course it'd have to be one piece, that's a given, but if you added an additional plastic layer that was removable--" Mai replied, momentarily oblivious to the candlelight and snuggling couples around her.  
"But how do you seal it? It's the same problem--" Kaiba mused, absently running his hand through Mai's tangled hair.  
"Honestly!" Tea exclaimed, throughly exasperated. "Who cares; who'd want a waterproof laptop anyway?"  
"You could combine business and pleasure." Kaiba replied, leering at her.  
"You have some kind of hardware fetish." Tea muttered, ignoring Mai's muffled giggle.  
"Maybe sailors could use it." Yuugi murmured, eyes closed.  
"Or divers." Joey chimed in. "You could put a solar cell in the lid to extend battery life."  
"It is dark underwater, is it not?" Yami argued. "The sun would not help you."  
"You could power it with electric eels." Tea said sarcastically. "Come on guys, you're supposed to be relaxing."  
"I am relaxing." Kaiba replied, putting an arm around Mai.  
"He is." Mai confirmed, grinning wryly. "Otherwise he'd be in the lab by now."  
"I give up." Tea ducked under the water, sulking.  
"We should humor her." Yami said. "But I think Yuugi's asleep."  
" ... 'M not. 'M perfec' 'wak ..."  
"Well, in that case, since we're all awake and fully alert--" " 'M 'wake!"  
Mai ignored the interruption, and continued, "let's discuss sleeping arrangements, shall we."


End file.
